


Bob's Brightest Cube

by Syntherapsidae



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV Bob - second person, laketober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntherapsidae/pseuds/Syntherapsidae
Summary: Bob Hill hosts a family ritual.Laketober 2020 - White Cube: Day 7, Day 13
Kudos: 3





	Bob's Brightest Cube

**Author's Note:**

> Additional inspiration from Plant Life on Owl City's All Things Bright And Beautiful album.

It's late May, and though you are old - eighty, now - you are busy, making sure that the last of the preparations are set for the ceremony. It'll be small, so there's not a lot of preparations to do in the first place, but you're going to get it right, all be damned. You, your daughter, a couple of others, the local lake as the backdrop, the Stars to officiate.

All too soon, it seems, the sun begins to set; the bonfire is lit once the sun is half-gone, chasing away some shadows, creating others. Choking back tears, you walk your daughter to the pit, as does a woman for her son.

Your daughter and the young man opposite her each toss in a beloved item into the fire - her most favorite storybook from childhood, the hat he'd never leave home without. A short chant is recited, and the two embrace, finally married. If only your wife were here - the crickets, the waves on the lake, the crackling of the fire provide a melody indescribable... she'd be able to turn it into a song outright. This memory of your beloved Sidni and her other half is one you'd be grateful to have as the last thing you see before death.

You dry your face to try and hide some of the emotion, but your mouth is stiff and sore from smiling - though a smile is harder to hide than a tear.


End file.
